


Why Do You Make Me Cry

by fallenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BAMF Hermione, Disturbed characters, F/M, Hermione has an older brother, Hermione's parents are evil, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the kids 6th year. Draco decides to tease Hermione but this time instead of a nasty come back he gets tears. When he follows her, she tells him about her perfect life. Draco realizes his life hasn't been so bad. Soon he finds himself falling in love with Hermione. But will he tell her before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why do you make me cry?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my own characters. Totally AU.

Hermione Granger had become stunning over the summer before her sixth year. Her hair is a rich caramel-ginger color, she had curves in all the right places, and her eyes were a spicy chocolate brown, and she was 5’9” now. But today was a beautiful autumn day and it was almost Halloween, also her 16th birthday. She was walking with her two best friends Harry and Ron outside of the castle. The boys hadn’t changed much except they were now both 6 feet tall. Just then Ron gave a grunt and Hermione followed his line of vision. Walking towards them was no other then Draco Malfoy. He had also changed over the years. He was the same height as Harry and Ron, he still had his platinum blond hair but it was no longer slicked back to his head. Rather it styled in a sexy messy look, combine that with his muscles and bright sky blue eyes. Yes, Draco made all the girls swoon. Well, all but one. So Draco Malfoy decided to torment the famous Golden Trio. He walked over to them with a smirk plastered on his face.  
“Oh look what we have here,” he started, “Potty, Weasel, and the Mud-blood.” 

“Wow, Malfoy,” Hermione started before the guys could say anything, “After all this time you still can’t think of other insults.” Draco gave her a hard stare. Ginny came up and stood next to her brother and gave Draco a dirty look. Draco didn’t even notice her, his eyes were focused on Hermione. Ginny noticed this and then it hit her. ‘Sure they have all this passionate hate, but as someone once said there is a fine line between love and hate. One of these days they will be fighting and the next moment they will be kissing. Poor Harry.’ Ginny thought to herself as she watched Hermione and Draco with amusement in her eyes.

“Well seems like you found a voice.” Draco said referring to of course how Ron and Harry always seem to jump on him first.

“Whatever Malfoy,” Hermione snorted, “It is a shame you can’t find a spine.” Draco’s face started to get red with anger. He took a step closer to Hermione and stared down at her. Harry took a step forward but Ginny held him back. “What’s a matter Malfoy can’t think of a come back?”

“Granger you have no idea who you are messing with,” Draco said giving an angry hard stare at Hermione. He expected to see fear in her eyes, normally even Potter show some fear in his eyes. But Hermione didn’t waver for a second which surprised him. Instead she gave him a harsher glare of her own. After a few seconds he had to turn away somewhat because he couldn’t hold her glare.

“Of course Malfoy,” Hermione said, “I wouldn’t want your father to come down here and try to get me kicked out of school.” Her voice was full of sarcasm. 

“What do you mean by that?” Draco asked her harshly.

“Oh please Malfoy, I didn’t realize you were that stupid. Your father fights your battles for you in one way or other. You have never done a thing on your own. You are your father’s shadow and you will be just like him someday. Oh wait, I forgot you are already a cruel heartless asshole.” Draco felt himself losing control. Everything that Hermione had just said had been right. But then she said that he would be and was just like his father. He hated his father.

“You filthy Mud-blood bitch! You have no right to say that! You think that you are all high and mighty just because you think your family is perfect. You are nothing but a dirty piece of trash. Someday you will have a man and he will treat you like the whore you are. You will belong to him and he will treat you like a house elf, which is more then you deserve!” Draco yelled. He noticed that her eyes remained the same, a board look in them, until he made the comment about her family and the stuff after. Her eyes contained so much pain at that moment that he, Draco Malfoy, was getting ready to wrap his arms around her. He felt like a complete ass. Just then Harry pushed past Ginny and Ron, his face blood red with anger, and tackled Malfoy to the ground and started punching him. Hermione saw the boys fighting, their fists, and she had a flashback. 

“Stop it both of you!” She said at the top of her lungs and lighting cracked in the air. Unknown to them, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were rushing toward them. They had walked outside just as Harry jumped on Draco. They stopped suddenly when Hermione yelled and the lighting cracked. McGonagall and Snape looked over at Dumbledore with worry in their eyes but even he was surprised. They kept walking and Dumbledore parted the boys with a simple spell. 

“What is going on here?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Malfoy insulted…” Ron started to say but Hermione cut him off.

“Sir, myself and Malfoy were having heated argument and things got a bit out of control.” The professors looked at her and respected her for trying not to put the blame on just Harry and Draco, even Snape was impressed. 

“Very well 50 points from Gryffindor and 25 from Slytherin,” Dumbledore said, “Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you will have a week's worth of detention.” But as Dumbledore said this Draco wasn’t paying attention, he was busy looking at Hermione. He saw deep pain and hurt in her eyes and then he watched as her eyes began to fill with tears. “Dismissed.” Dumbledore said pulling Draco’s gaze from Hermione. They all walked back into the castle and Draco pretended to leave in another direction, then he doubled back to follow the four Gryffindors. 

“Umm, guys you go ahead I am going up to the library to do some reading.” Hermione said. Then after seeing the look that Ron gave her she added, “It is the weekend so there are less people there and I will get more stuff done faster.” They nodded at her and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. She waited until they were out of sight and then she went in the opposite direction of the library. Draco followed her, staying in the shadows at all times. He watched as she turned around a few times and her eyes pierced the shadows making Draco freeze. He knew as she took many turns that she was trying to loosing anyone that might be following her. Then suddenly she stopped by a bare wall in a very old and unused part of the castle. He watched as she ran her index finger along the wall and she said,

“Black Roses.” Then the wall seem to melt away to reveal a small doorway and she walked inside. Hermione entered her secret room that she created for herself at the end of last year. The room had soft lumpy purple and silver couches and chairs. The room had a small potions lab, a place where she keep books, a bed done again in purple and silver, a door was off to the right which was the bathroom, it also had a large fire place, and a desk with a chair. She went over to the desk and pulled out her drawing supplies and IPod, which she charmed to work at Hogwarts. She sighed and put in her ear buds and turned the volume all the way up. She pushed play and a haunting melody came on with the sound of the ocean in the background. She walked over to the couch that sat in front of the large fire place. She stared off into space as she lost herself in the music. During this time Draco had repeated the process and said the password. He walked in and saw Hermione standing there with a muggle contraption in her ears and music was coming from it. Then he saw her shiver and he started walking toward her. 

Hermione shivered the cold of the dark room finally breaking her from her trance. She flicked her hand toward the fire place and a roaring fire appeared there a second later. Then she finally let the tears fall. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hermione his eyes were as round and as big as an owl's. Just then Hermione turned around to find Draco Malfoy staring at her with wide eyes. She dropped her drawing supplies on the floor, hit stop on her IPod, and pulled off the head phones and laid in on an end table. 

“What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?” She said harshly. Draco just stood there for a few seconds and then said,

“You did wandless magic.”

“No really, you think.” Hermione said just has harsh. Then he noticed her tears and he felt really bad. 

“Why Malfoy?” She said her voice far off like she was remembering something.

“Why what?” He asked her as she looked back up at him. There was deep sorrow, pain, and emptiness in her eyes and he was taken aback. He had never seen her like this. He saw her happy and mostly he saw her really infuriated, but never like this with so much pain. Then she said in a soft whisper, just so loud that he could hear her words,

“Why do you make me cry?”


	2. Her “Perfect” Life

“I am sorry Hermione,” Draco said not knowing what to say to her.

“Sorry?” She laughed bitterly and started to say something but Draco cut her off.

“Do you want my pity?” Draco said in voice like that was some sort of a joke. Then he realized he made a mistake in seeing the dark look in her eyes.

“Pity?” She said again just as bitter, “No, Malfoy I don’t want that from anyone. I don’t want people to think me as a poor little girl.” She pulled up her sleeves and reveal hand shaped bruises on her arms. “I don’t want to hear ‘That poor little girl’ her parents beat her until she is almost dead. Poor little girl, her parents tell her that she was a mistake and wished they could aborted her. Poor little girl, she had never celebrated her birth even with her friends. Poor little girl, she must clean a 10 bedroom house everyday. Poor little girl, her daddy was board so he broke her arm in three places. Poor little girl, she said “but” to her mother once when she was 5 and got stabbed through the leg. Poor little girl, sometimes she is left for weeks in the basement with no food and little water.” Then she pulled down collar of her sweater and revealed a dark hand shaped bruise there too. By this time tears where streaming down her face freely now. 

"Poor little girl, raped by her older brother who she thought would be her salvation. He came into the bedroom and held her down and raped her. Poor little girl, her parents scolded their son and told his to be quieter the next time. No I don’t want their pity.” By this time Hermione Granger had sunk to the floor and was shaking. Draco came over and sat on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms. At first, she had flinched but he didn’t move. She slowly relaxed then she looked up at Draco. “You know what the worst thing of all I still love them.” He looked at her with utter surprise. “How? They are the only family I have ever known.” Draco picked Hermione up and moved them to the couch. He did know what to say and then he asked,

“What happen that night when you brother..?” He trailed off. Hermione sighed and began to tell him, for some unknown reason, what happened that night. 

* * *

It happened in the middle of July. It had been a good day, my brother came home and my parents were happy. Since their beloved son was home, they didn’t pay me any mind. My brother, Alexi, is seven years older than I am. This makes him 23 now. Before he went to college is wasn’t as bad he seemed to keep my parent’s focus on him. Things got worse after they found out that their daughter was a witch. Well anyway I was lying in bed thinking about how nice of a day that it had been. They barely even talked to me. Then I heard my door open and Lex, that is what I call him, came in and laid down in bed next to me. This in itself wasn’t weird because we did it as kids when one of us had a problem or something.

“Hermione is there something wrong?” He asked and I started to sob and he wrapped his arms around me.   
“Everything is wrong Lex,” I started, “I can’t make mom and dad proud of me no matter how hard I try, I am seeing less and less of my friends because I am doing so much schoolwork, and people make fun of me because I am ugly.” I rolled on my back and stared at him. He ran his fingers of his right hand along my cheek. 

“Those boys are blind Hermione,” He said, “You are stunning.” I smiled up at him. He shifts himself so that he is more on top of my body then next to it. He runs his fingers through my hair. “Your skin is smooth and your hair is so soft.” By this time his face was close to mine and I try to move but he added more pressure to my body with his. I felt fear grip at my heart. He closed the distance between our faces and kissed me. I try to pull away but I can’t and he uses his tongue to open my mouth, to which he slips his tongue inside my mouth. Finally he breaks the kiss. “You taste so sweet.” He tells me and starts to unbutton my nightgown.

“No, Lex.” I said as I try to push him off, “Stop I don’t want you to do this.” He didn’t listen, he just took his belt off and tied my hands to the bed. Then he finished taking off my nightgown and then he tore off my underwear. He kissed me again this time with more force. He stripped off his clothes and then lay, on top of me. He touched me all over before finally entering me. It hurt so much! After what felt like an eon he finished and pulled out of me. He lay next to me for a while stroking my hair. Then pulled his pants on and grabbed his shirt. He leans down and kissing my cheek and whispers,

“I love you.” And then he left.

* * *

Hermione gave a sigh as she finished her story. She leaned her head against his chest. She felt dampness in her hair and she looked up and found Draco crying. He look down into her eyes and felt his heart break. 

“I am sorry about what I said today I truly am,” He said, “It just you said I was like my father and I would never want to be like that fucker.” Hermione giggled at his name for his father and he smiled too. Then she frowned and sighed again.

“But you were right.” She simply stated. He realized what she was talking about. 

“No, Hermione you don’t belong to him.” He said.

“He came back every night after that,” She said her voice sounding dull.

“We will go to Dumbledore and tell him…” He started but Hermione cut him off.

“No, you can’t tell the teachers!” She said while pulling herself from his arms to stand up. “No one can know. My parents would try to kill me and Lex would take me away. He said he would if I told what happened. Promise me Malfoy that you won’t tell. Promise me!” By this time Hermione was going into hysterics. 

“I won’t tell Hermione.” Draco said softly. Hermione calm down as soon as she heard him say her name. She sat back down and laid her head on his shoulder her face turned toward his neck. He wrapped his arms around her once again.

“Thank-you Draco.” She said softly. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine, but it was a good kind of shiver. He didn’t know if it was because she was in his arms, or her warm breath, or because she said his name. As Draco drifted off to sleep he figured it was all of the above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was a freakout one for Hermione, I was trying to keep her from being totally strong all of the time so hopefully she will seem more real.


	3. Telling the Teacher

It had been a few weeks since Draco and Hermione had their late night meeting. He was amazed that she could create a room at Hogwarts. He always thought his father was evil. Lucius had hit him a couple times before and had taught him ways to kill people but Lucius had never beaten him. Draco was always keeping an eye on Hermione now. He also knew that no one but him knew her secret. Draco wanted to tell the teachers so badly so they could pin those wicked people. But he had kept his promise to Hermione. It was so strange how things turn out. Before Draco Malfoy was her tormenter and now he was her, well Draco didn’t know what he was to Hermione. Just then someone bumped into him and slipped a note into his pocket and looked locked eyes with Hermione. Blue blended into amber and Draco gave a quick nod and they walked away like nothing happened. He walked around the corner and pulled out the piece of parchment. 

Draco,  
Please meet me tonight at our spot. I need to talk to you about the upcoming holidays. Try to show up around 7pm, right after dinner.  
Forever,  
Jean

Draco smiled at the note. Hermione always used her middle name just in case someone else would read the note. He was glad that she wanted to meet with him. They haven’t got a chance to talk in a while. Draco had been mad at Potter and Weasley that hadn’t noticed anything was wrong. Potter was worst of all. He seemed to like Hermione but went out with other girls and kept Hermione on the back burner for later. 

“Drakie baby there you are.” Came the very annoying voice of Pansy. He sighed and slipped the note back into his pocket. ‘The rest of a day is going to be long.’ He thought to himself as Pansy came bounding up to him.

* * *

“I still don’t why you didn’t let Ron blame it all on Malfoy?” Harry asked Hermione as they sat by the lake doing their homework. 

“Oh, Harry,” she said, “It wasn’t his entire fault. Besides they wouldn’t believe Ron, they would think he was trying to get Malfoy in trouble. Then Gryffindor would lose more house points.” Harry just smiled and nodded letting her know that she was right, yet again. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her shoulder. Hermione looked up at Harry with surprise in her eyes. He leaned down and kisses her fully on the lips. Hermione felt her insides melting. But the she pushed away. 

“What is wrong Mione?” he asked even though he knew the answer.

“I will not let you play games again with me Harry James Potter. You did this last year to make Cho jealous. Then you say you really like me and then you are all cold again. I can’t handle, I have so much to handle already.” Harry wrapped his arms around her once again and rested his chin on her head. 

“I wish you would tell me what is bothering you.” Harry started, “We have been through hell and heaven together. I love you Hermione, you are the only one I could ever love.” Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. 

“Please, Harry you can’t tell anyone,” Hermione said and repeated the story she told Draco a few weeks before.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean I can’t tell anyone Mione?” Harry said angrily. “Your parents are evil people Mione and your brother raped you multiple times.”

“I..I can’t take people looking at me with pity, Harry.” Hermione said with hot tears pouring down her face. “You know me.” 

“No, Mione we are telling the teachers,” Harry said and took out his wand and said a spell to gather their things. Then he grabbed the things and held on to Hermione as they walked back to the castle. “I also plan to talk to Malfoy to see what he is up too.” They reached Dumbledore’s office, after dropping off their things at the Gryffindor tower, in record time. Harry stopped and looked at Hermione with a tiny smile, realizing that he didn’t know the password. Hermione gave him a smile, her first real smile this week.

“Sugar Quills,” Hermione stated. The statue disappeared and the quickly hopped on the moving staircase. Hermione felt her chest tighten as they reached the top and started walking down the short hallway to Dumbledore’s office. She felt Harry take her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a smile. She held her chin up high and knocked on the door when they reached it.

“Please come in,” Dumbledore’s voice said from within. Harry pushed open the door and was surprised at what he saw. In the office were Professors Dumbledore and Snape, along with Draco Malfoy. Draco turned around and saw Hermione and Harry standing there and he felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. “Ah, Miss Granger I was just about to call you here. Mr. Malfoy has come to me with some rather disturbing news. Some news about your parents and your brother.” Hermione stood there wanted to cry but she was completely dry of tears. She felt her chest tighten and it was hard for her to breath. 

“It’s true.” Hermione said and succumbed to the dizziness and fell in a dead faint. 

* * *

Harry and Draco were waiting outside the hospital wing for Hermione to wake up. They hadn’t said a word to each other the whole hour they had been there.

“I hope she doesn’t hate me,” Draco said with a sigh finally breaking the silence. “I know I promised her I wouldn’t tell, but winter holidays are coming up soon and I don’t want her to go home to that.”

“Malfoy I don’t know what is going on with you but I am glad you were there for Mione,” Harry said and then he turned to Draco with a slight grimace on his face. “She is going to be very pissed at you for breaking a promise. I did once and she didn’t talk to me for two months and I am her best friend.” Draco felt his stomach turn at Harry’s words. He knew now that he was in big trouble.


	4. Snape’s Tears and Pushing Him Away

Draco hadn’t got a chance to see Hermione since her fainting spell. For the moment he was walking down to see the head of his house, Professor Snape. He and Hermione where doing a potions project together, Snape said he wanted his top students together. Draco knew that he was Snape’s favorite student but Hermione was Snape’s best. She was very teacher’s best student. They had decided earlier on that they were doing a potion to reduce the effects on the Cruciatus cruse. Hermione had already done a lot of personal research on it and had made a complete potion on it already but never had to chance to try it out. Draco suggested that they do her potion and he would research all the ingredients, which he did. He looked down at the main list of ingredients which had to be on the top of the report.

 

5 Roman Black Dragon Scales  
2 English Dragon Claws  
2 Unicorn Hairs  
4 tablespoons of powdered Dragon’s Blood  
17 Drops of Vampire Tears  
4 ounces of Wolf’s bane  
3 Drops of Acacia oil  
1 ounce of liquid Burdock  
6 Drops of Calamus oil  
4 ounces of powdered Rowan  
54 drops of black mercury  
13 sprigs of Tamarisk

 

The things that were on the list were going to be pretty easy to get. But Draco was worried about getting the Vampire Tears and the Black Mercury, those were very rare items. Draco knew that Snape would be very impressed by the potion that they were going to be brewing. ‘Not if Hermione hexes you to ends of the earth.’ His brain said. He sighed; he really wanted to make up with Hermione. He really missed their meetings and even though they had been enemies for so long, he loved talking to her. Hermione had told him she wanted to be an Unspeakable. He was kind of surprised since that was so dangerous. Unspeakables were like the spies of the wizarding world. But after hearing her views on laws, policing ideas, profiling, and everything else, he knew that she was going to be perfect at the job. He heard some arguing from within in the Potions room so he opened the door very quietly and walked in. The room was dark and the voices seemed to be coming from Snape’s private office. He silently walk toward the door and pressed his ear to it. It was Dumbledore and Snape talking.

“I informed the Ministry about Hermione’s situation.” Dumbledore said gravely.

“She shouldn’t have even been it that situation!” Snape said harshly. 

“There was no choice Severus,” Dumbledore said. “If Voldemort would have found out about her she would been raised to be evil. It isn’t your fault..” 

“It is my fault!” Snape said cutting him off, “God dam it Albus I am her father! I was supposed to keep her safe.” Draco felt the air being pulled from his lungs. ‘Hermione is Snape’s daughter!’ He couldn’t believe it but what happened next truly knocked him off his heels. He heard light sobbing.

“Severus you thought they would take care of her.” Dumbledore said.

“I..I thought if she was away from me she would be safe.” He said and Draco realized that Snape was sobbing. “I promised her mother that I would make sure she was always safe. I promised Amanda on her death bed.”

Severus we all thought the Grangers were good people,” Dumbledore said with a sigh, “Even I thought they were good people. You must write to Remus though, after all Hermione is his niece.” 

“He will hate me!” Snape said, “Albus you must make sure you have those people some place where he can’t get them or where I can get them. I am not sure if he can keep the wolf down and I know I will kill them if I ever saw them. Albus I may not be on the best of terms with him but he is still my brother-in-law. If he kills them he would be slaughtered.” Then he gave a great sigh.

“You must tell her Severus,” Dumbledore said then waved his hand to open the door. Of course Draco didn’t know Dumbledore had opened the door so when it did he fell right into the office. 

“I am in so much trouble.” Draco thought.

“Yes you are Mr. Malfoy.” Snape hissed at him. Then Draco realized that he had said those words out loud.  
“Severus I think it is fine that he knows after all he is the one that told us of the situation in the first place. By the way Mr. Malfoy what are you doing down here anyway?” Dumbledore asked.

“Well, Sir I was handing in myself and Hermione's potion thesis.” Then he handed the scrolls to Snape. 

“Well I will leave you two,” Dumbledore said before walking out of the door and shutting it.

“Mr. Malfoy I am sure I don’t have to tell you to keep the information you heard a complete secret.” Snape said while sitting in the chair behind his desk. Draco sat down and sighed.

“You don’t have to worry about that sir,” He started, “Besides Hermione is not talking to me at the moment and I will not tell anyone else. Believe me I am not my father and I think it is mostly thanks to your daughter.” Snape gave Draco a small smile. 

“So this is the project.” Snape started then he saw what is was an offered Draco a stare.

“Just read the research sir,” Draco said, “It is really Hermione's potion all I did was research the ingredients. But after reading her research I think it can really work. I also believe she is on her way to making a blocking spell for all the Unforgivables.” Snape just sat there looking at the boy trying to process everything he just said. Draco had said everything rather fast. Then he realized what Draco just said and stared at him. 

“A blocking spell for the Unforgivables,” He said, “All of them?”

“Yes sir,” Draco said, “I was surprised at first too, but then I read all of her research and I really think she is on to something. I couldn’t believe how much research she did.”

“Well Mr. Malfoy I have to write a letter and finish looking over this.” Snape said, “I think that you should try to talk to Hermione.” Draco nodded and then got up and left hoping that Hermione would be in “the room”. Severus Snape sighed as he watched the boy go. He couldn’t believe that his daughter was on her way to making a spell to block the Unforgivables. He never felt so much pride then when he thought of that. He got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He gave another heavy sigh and began to write.

Dear Remus,

* * *

Draco was happy that he found Hermione in “the room”. But she wasn’t too happy to see him. He sat down beside her but she stared into the fire. He scooted closer to her and sighed.

“Can I help you Malfoy?” Hermione said and her voice was pure ice. He flinched at that and sighed again.

“Please Hermione don’t be mad at me,” He started, “I was just worried. I knew that you would have gone home for the holidays and I didn’t want you to. I had to tell them Hermione.”

“Why would you, Draco Malfoy, be worried about a Mud-blood?” She spat out and Draco flinched again, “You promised me that you would not tell and you did.”

“You were going to tell them anyway.” Draco said.

“That is not the point. The point is I trusted you and you betrayed me.” Hermione said after getting up to tower over him.

“Oh but you can trust Potter.” Draco spat out, “He is supposed to be your best friend and he hasn’t noticed this all these years.” Hermione glared at him before slapping him as hard as she could across his face. This, in fact, was really hard since it landed Draco on the floor.

“I hate you,” Hermione said with hot tears pouring down her face, “I hate you Draco Malfoy.” Then she picked up her things and left the room. Draco sighed and got up, amazed that she could hit that hard. He went over and lay on the couch to think. ‘I am in such deep shit with her. Me and my stupid pride. It wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t love her so much.’ Draco thought to himself and then it hit him.

“Holy shit,” He said aloud to no one, “I have fallen in love with her.” Draco turned over and buried his head in one of the pillows and started to cry. And boy, did he cry. For the first time in his life he truly loved someone. He also knew that he couldn’t live without her. Now all he had to do was win her back.


	5. Today the Soul Died

Hermione was lying on her bed crying. She had gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago and found out Harry was dating Cho. She had yelled at him in the common room for about a half hour. Two days later he broke up with Cho in the Great Hall and then later came back begging. Hermione wasn’t talking to him, to say the least. Ron wasn’t talking to her because of Harry and Ginny was telling her to go talk to Malfoy. Hermione was very upset and very confused. Then early this morning she got some letters one from the Ministry of Magic, one from her father, and another from her brother. First she read the one from the Ministry,

Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

Professor Albus Dumbledore has contacted us with information regarding your home life. Your parent’s, Mr. Thomas Westbrook Granger and Mrs. Catherine Marie Granger (formally Catherine Marie Kennedy), have admitted to the abuse inflicted on you while under a truth potion. They also admitted that you, Miss Hermione, are not their biological daughter. If you would like information about you biological parents please contact:

Mrs. Rosalyn Rosewood  
Department of Records  
Ministry of Magic  
Floor 2 Section: C-47  
London, England

We have not yet found your brother but we will contact you when we do. Please believe us Miss Granger that things like this are not tolerated and the people involved with receive the harshest punishment. Even though we have all the proof we need we would like you to be at the trial which is being held on January 12.   
Best regards,

Mr. Charles Abbington  
Department of Family Crises   
Ministry of Magic  
Floor 3 Section: W-23  
London, England

Hermione couldn’t believe it, the Grangers weren’t her real parents. ‘Not even my real parents wanted me.’ She thought bitterly to herself. Then she decided to read the letter from her “father”.

Hermione,  
I don’t know what to say. Only that I should have killed you when I had a chance.

Thomas Granger

Hermione just left that letter lying on the floor where she threw it. The she decided to read her “brother’s” letter.

My Dearest Hermione,  
What has happened? People came and question mother and father. Why didn’t you tell me that is was that bad? They wanted to take me to but I was hidden too well. Father said that they were not your real parents. What have they done to you at that school? How could have convinced you that I don’t love you? I miss you so much, love. I will find a way to come and take you away from that awful school. Then we can be together always and forever. Don’t worry I will take care of you.

Love,  
Lex

Hermione felt so scared after reading her brother’s letter. She felt so trapped. She didn’t want to go to the trial, which would be in the papers soon, plus she was scared of her brother coming to Hogwarts. Plus she had no one she could go to. No family whatsoever. She just wanted to stop the pain. She opened the stand beside her bed and pulled out a vial with a frosty pink colored potion inside. She drank the whole thing and placed the vial on the stand. She felt her eyes get heavy and she hoped that she would wake up in heaven. 

* * *

Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall along with Draco Malfoy sat in Dumbledore’s office discussing the upcoming trial. 

“Mr. Malfoy we would like you to be there,” Dumbledore said, “Will that be possible?” 

“Yes sir I think that will be,” Draco sighed, “I wrote my father a letter telling him what I thought of him.” 

“Shame we couldn’t see Lucius’ face when he reads that.” Snape said with a smile. Dumbledore chuckled along with Draco.

“Severus!” McGonagall said but she to was trying to hide a smile. Just then a panicked Ginny Weasley busted into the room.

“Professors, Madam Pomfrey won’t answer the floo,” She panted, “Hermione is in her bed and I couldn’t get her to wake up. I think she took something. Harry and Ron went looking for Madam Pomfrey.

“By the Gods” McGonagall said but Dumbledore and Snape were already out the door and heading for the Gryffindor tower. McGonagall, Ginny, and Draco were right behind them. Soon they were all in Hermione's room, which was also shared by Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Splinter, and Abby Thyme, a six year girl. The girls were all standing around Hermione's bed crying. Draco was surprised that the usually calm and collected Angelina was crying the hardest. She was on the verge of hysteria. 

“Minerva please take the girls to the common room.” Dumbledore said.

“No sir, I am staying here,” Angelina said, “I am her best friend and it is my fault, I should have realized something was wrong but...” She was crying too hard to finish. Snape in the meantime had picked up the vial and sniffed the contents. 

“Albus it is the Icy Death Potion.” He said, “I am going to floo down to my lab and get something to stop the potion.” Then he swept out of the room.  
“How on earth did she get that?” McGonagall asked as Harry, Ron, Fred, and George came rushing into the room.

“We couldn’t find...” George started but trailed off when he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

“To answer your question Minerva,” Dumbledore said, “I don’t think she got it from anywhere, I believe she made it.”

“I do to.” Said Snape as he returned with a vial of thick black of liquid. He sat down next to his daughter, which only two other people in this room knew, and gently opened her mouth and poured the potion in. “That should stop the potion she took. It will take a while before she wakes up.” 

“We will leave her here.” Said Dumbledore, “Poppy is away but I will put some house-elves here to watch her. Of course her friends will watch her when they are here.”  
“What caused this?” McGonagall asked.

“The letters.” Katie said she was sitting down next to Angelina holding her hand. “One was from the Ministry saying that the Grangers where not her real parents, another from Mr. Granger saying he wished he killed her when he had a chance, and the last was from her brother saying that he was coming to get her. The letter from her brother was really disturbing. They are laying there on her nightstand.” The teachers read the letters and Draco peak over McGonagall’s shoulder to read them. He was so angry that he wished he could kill the Grangers. 

“Everyone, that doesn’t live here, must leave.” Said Dumbledore. All the Gryffindor’s, but Ginny stayed in the common room. She waited until the teachers were gone and caught up with Draco. 

“Malfoy wait up.” Ginny called to him

“Yea.” He said and waited for her to catch up.

“Can we talk?” She asked.

“Sure, follow me.” He said and led her to “the room”. 

“Hermione told me about this but she never took me here.” Ginny said as they sat on the couch. 

“I come here a lot,” Draco said, “Lucky for me she didn’t change the password.” 

“Why are you helping her Malfoy?” Ginny asked. Draco gave a heavy sigh.

“Do you what to know the truth?” He asked and she nodded, “I love her.” Ginny was going to scoff at him but then she saw the look in his eyes.

“You are really serious aren’t you?” She asked him softly.

“Yes I am,” He said, “She still loved them, after all the things that they did to her, she still loved them. Only because they were her family. She survived all these years alone. She is the bravest and strongest person I know. I love her so much. If she would have died I would have to, from a broken heart. She was my light in the storm. But she hates me. I can’t live without not after I just found her.” By this time Draco was sobbing. Ginny frowned, tears where running down her face. 

“Draco?” She asked and he looked at her. “You have to tell her that when she wakes up. She has to know that after all that has happened there is someone who loves her still.”

* * *

Severus Snape had just written another letter to his brother-in-law about what had happened. Soon his owl came flying back in.

Dear Severus,  
We are coming to Hogwarts today, me and Sirius. Severus we have to tell Hermione the truth. She might hate us for a time but it is our duty. We are after all her family. Amanda would have wanted it. Severus how are we going to do this? Sirius has been a comfort to me. I know that all of us were not always on the best of terms in the past but we have to put that behind us now. If only for Hermione's sake. 

Take care and see you soon,  
Remus Lupin

Severus sighed and looked over his daughter’s and Draco’s project. He believed completely that the potion would work. He also was sure that Hermione made the Icy Death Potion herself. She was a brilliant witch and person. He knew that he had to help her, she is his daughter and he loves her. He knows that she will be able to survive this; she had always been a survivor. She survived 6 years with being Potter's best friend. She is just like her mother was and had a bit of him added in. She was smarter and stronger then the both of them put together. They would tell her the truth and help her survive this. They would survive this as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made sense to me that Snape could id the potion by smell, just for the fact he is a potion master and for the factor of his knowledge of the dark arts.


	6. Giving Her His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is sex in this chapter

Draco was there when Hermione woke up. She seemed sad and frustrated; she wouldn’t even look at them. It was a Saturday and Draco ordered everyone out telling everyone to go down to Hogsmeade, to get her lots of sweets. Draco gave Ginny money to get her stuff from him. After everyone was gone Draco told Hermione he wanted to meet her tonight in “the room”. She said she would be there and he left her with a house-elf. Dumbledore had come and talked to her for a bit. Snape had been running around pacing in front of the main doors. Soon the girls came back with loads of sweets and a few books. They decided that they wouldn’t talk about what she did. Angelina was in the bed propped up next to Hermione; her head was on Hermione's shoulder. 

“I am so sorry I didn’t tell you guys,” She sobbed out, “I was just so afraid, no matter I am surrounded by powerful witches and wizards,"

“Oh sweetie, it isn’t your fault it is okay to be afraid.” Angelina said while wrapping her arms around her. 

“It was all their faults they are evil,” Alicia said, “You are safe at Hogwarts.” 

“Now come one Mione you must eat all these sweets.” Abby said. 

“No, you guys are going to help me.” Hermione said. 

“We each have a box of Chocolate Frogs the rest is for you.” Ginny said.

“Now eat something.” Angelina said while stuffing a Pumpkin Pastry into Hermione's mouth. Hermione took a bite and then she laughed.

* * *

Draco was waiting in the room at 10pm when Hermione got there. They sat on the couch staring into the fire for the longest of time. 

“What did you want to say?” Hermione asked.

“Hermione just listen to me,” Draco said and stared into Hermione's eyes, “I love you Hermione. I fell in love with you and you are everything to me. I couldn’t live without you. You’re my shinning star, the light in the darkness. I love you, I will forever.” Hermione was in tears by this time. His eyes showed true. 

“Draco?” She asked and he nodded, “I think, I know I love you too.” Draco hoped he knew what he was doing as he closed the distance between them. He pressed he lips softly against her’s. At first she froze but then she started kissing him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip to ask her permeation, which she gave. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moved her hands up and tangled them in his hair. Finally they broke away breathless. 

“Hermione let show you how much I love you.” Draco said as he pulled them up from the couch.

“Draco I don’t know,” She started but he stopped her.

“Hermione I will show you that it can be wonderful.” He said as he cupped her face with his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“I love you and I trust you.” Hermione said. Draco smiled and led her over to the bed. He backed her up against and laid her down. She scooted up into the bed and he crawled in after her. She smiled as he lay down on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. He brushed her hair back away from her face and stroked it gently. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He leaned down and placed kisses on her forehead, then her eye lids, then her nose, then her lips. He kissed her deeply once again before moving on to place soft kisses along her jaw line. Then he started kissing and nibbling the flesh of her neck. Once he reached the crook of her neck and nibbled there she moaned. He smile and stayed there for awhile before she grabbed him and pulled his head up and dragged, quite willingly on his part, into a scorching kiss. She moved her hands down to unbutton his shirt and he broke the kiss.

“Wait Hermione,” Draco said, “Right now this is about you.” Then he unbuttoned her robes and revealed her night clothes. It was a set of purple and silver flannels. He tossed her robe aside and pulled off her shirt. This revealed her medium sized breasts in an ice blue bra. He leaned over and kissed the top of them. At this she let out a soft sigh. He kissed the rest through the bra, her nipples hardened at his touch. Her breathing became faster. He reached back and unhooked her bra and slid it off of her. Her skin was a beautiful creamy white in color and she had a light flush of tinny freckles across her breasts and stomach. Draco decided he would have to kiss everyone. He slowly lowered himself to her again and started kiss around the nipple but never touching it.

“Draco please,” Hermione pleated to him. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

“Easy love, I want to enjoy this.” He said and then he took her right breast into his mouth. She moaned loudly and arched against him. Soon he switched to the other then he started kissing down her stomach. The pause to pay close attention to her bellybutton and that made her giggle. Finally he reached the waist band of her pants. He pulled them off but left her ice blue panties on. He kissed her through her panties causing her to moan again and also causing her breath to go ragged. 

“Draco, by the gods.” Hermione moaned. He pulled off her panties and knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He used his fingers to open her folds and he tasted her. She buckled off the bed and he held her still by placing his hand on her stomach. He continued to lick her knowing that he was going to become addicted to her, he already was. He knew that he would be doing this to her a lot because he almost loved it as much as she did. He licked her nub as it grew harder and harder and slid a finger into her. He was also getting very hard by all of this. He added another finger and started pumping them a bit harder. He lightly bit down on her clit and she let out a long loud moan. 

Draco was glad that Hermione place silencing charms on the room long before this. Her moans got louder and more frequent and he knew that she was very close. He bit down a little harder on her clit this time and she came.

“Draco!” She screamed as her juices filled his mouth. He drank very drop of her juices enjoying her amazing taste and not missing a drop. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up kissed him, hard. He pulled away and smiled at her. 

“Draco,” She said her eyes still glazed with passion, “I will buy you another shirt.” The she pulled it popping all the buttons and threw it on the floor. Draco looked at her in surprise but then forgot everything when he lips touched his chest. She bit his nipples causing him to moan loudly. He pulled her into another kiss while her hands wondered down to caress his arousal. He moaned into her mouth. He pulled away and quickly took off his pants and black boxers. 

“Hermione I need to be inside you now.” He said.

“Oh gods Draco, please.” She said. He slowly entered her, they were both moaning at the contact. When he was finally in her completely he knew he wouldn’t last long. ‘She is so hot and tight. I love her and this feel so right.’ He thought. Hermione was in heaven also. Draco was bigger and thicker then Lex and when he filled her it felt like pure and simple heaven. He slowly began pumping in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. They were both moaning in sheer pleasure. 

“Oh Hermione.” Draco panted out.

“Draco, please, go faster.” She said. Which he did happily and she met every thrust and even encouraged him to go faster. He felt the pressure building in him and he knew that he wasn’t going to last. So he started a frantic pace which Hermione stayed with. Soon her muscles clenched around him and she came again. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge and he came inside of her.

“DRACO!” She screamed

“HERMIONE!” He answered her seconds later. He stayed there for some time and then he pulled out of her and rolled over so he was beside her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest.

“I love you Draco.” She whispered.  
“I love you too Mione.” He said into her hair.

“Umm... Draco can we get under the covers now?” She asked. Draco laughed and the both sat up and got the covers down and then snuggled underneath them. Then Draco realized something.

“Hermione what if you get pregnant?” He asked.

“No worries Draco, after the first thing with Lex I started taking a potion to prevent that and have been taking it ever since.” She said. He sighed and smiled.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to have my children, because I do, I just want to wait until we are out of school.” He said.

“You really want me to have your children?” She asked shyly.

“I wouldn’t want any other.” He said and then he kissed her. She smiled then kissed him again. He pulled her closer to him and they both fell asleep in each other arms, knowing there is no place they rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Draco seemed a little fluffy but give the guy a break he is love


	7. She is Not Broken and The Dark Lord Arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone a bit ofc in this so be warned.

Hermione and Draco spent a while in their room. Then they parted with a kiss and walked back to their common rooms. Winter holidays were in three days and a lot of the students were getting ready to leave. Hermione flopped down on the common room couch and smiled. The only Gryffindors that where going to be here over the break was herself, Harry (Because Sirius and Remus were coming here to Hogwarts, they were supposed to be here yesterday but for some reason or another they were delayed), Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, and a 2nd year Alexander Lorenx. The only other people she knew that were staying were Draco and Sarah Blake. Hermione had some problems with Sarah. Sarah was a tall beautiful 5th year girl, she had long golden blond hair and hazel eyes, her skin was the color of golden wheat and boys drooled over her like puppies would over a bone. But Sarah had decided to follow Hermione everywhere asking her about homework and spells and such. Hermione was so happy the girl was a Ravenclaw. The girl was nice she just freaked Hermione out a bit. Hermione knew that there were also about a dozen other students staying too. 

Just then a beautiful golden-brown colored owl with black tips on its wings came swooping and dropped a letter on her lap. Then it took off back out the window. The letter was addressed to her in dark blue ink. She did some charms on it to make sure it was safe and then she opened it,

Dear Miss Granger,  
I would like for you to meet me in my office today at five I have something very important to discuss with you. Some other people will be present for the meeting. I hope you do not mind. But this meeting must happen as soon as possible. I know that you finished all of your mid-terms on the first day so you do not have classes.   
Thank-you for your time,

Professor Severus Snape.

‘What the heck? Snape sounded civil in that letter.’ Hermione thought to herself. She decided to leave now since it was almost five now. On when she got down to the dungeons she bumped into Draco again.  
“Love, what are you doing down here?” He asked her while planting a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione blushed at his affection, more him call her ‘love’ then kissing her. Then she sighed when she remembered why she was down here in the dungeons.

“Snape wanted to see me. He said he wanted to have a meeting with me to discuss something important with me. Oh, and he was being civil too. That means I must be in some sort-of trouble.” Hermione said shaking her head. Draco didn’t say a word; he knew the reason why Snape called Hermione to his office. “Draco are you alright?”

“I’m fine, he might want to discuss our project with you, since it is your potion.” He answered smoothly.

“Great now I can hear what is wrong with it.” She said with a sigh. “I mean why else would he want to see me.”

“I don’t know.” Draco said. Hermione gave him another kiss and continued down the hallway. Draco watched her and when she reached the corner she turned right but turned around to look back at Draco.

“Liar.” She said and then disappeared around the corner. 

“Shit, I think I am trouble.” Draco said aloud to no one. He also wondered how Hermione knew he was lying. Then he decided that he would wait for her in their room. He knew after what she was about to hear she would be there soon.  
Hermione went to the back of the potions classroom to the dark elm door which led to Snape’s office. She took a deep breath, for some reason she felt much trepidation. Like a piece of her future lay beyond that door and she almost laughed out loud. She realized that she was being very foolish and Snape most likely wanted to see her to complain about her potion. ‘Heartless asshole!’ She thought to herself as she knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Snape voice came through the door. ‘Did Snape’s voice just crack?’ Hermione thought as she opened the door. When she walked in and saw who was inside she felt her heart jump. Snape was sitting on his brown leather couch next to the hearth and Remus Lupin sat next to him and next to Remus was Sirius Black. Hermione knew that Snape hates Remus and Sirius and now he is sitting next to them and looking nervously at her. 

“Hermione please take a seat.” Remus said to her and offered her the seat in front of them and the couch. Sirius offered her a small slightly goofy smile. Hermione sat down on the soft leather chair and it was rather comfortable.   
“Would you like some tea?” Snape asked Hermione his voiced sounded gentle. Hermione sat there very shocked and shook her head ‘no’. They sat there in silence and Hermione started thinking. Through hooded and lowered eyes she looked around the room. Snape had added a sitting room since the last time she was here. The leather couch and sofa, which she was sitting on, was a burnt light brown and had black and green throw pillows on them. The rest of the room was stone but the warm brown really made the room a little less harsh. Sirius, she observed, was has handsome as ever and had gain much of his weight back over the summer. He was wearing deep blue robes and his hair was as long and shaggy as ever, guessed you couldn’t change some things. Remus looked a lot better too. He was going to come back next year to teach DADA. He looked a lot younger since she last saw him, but his relationship with Sirius was the main reason for that. Hermione was happy for them when they realized their feelings for each other, finally. Harry seemed very happy too. Remus was wearing new light bronze colored robes. Snape like always wore his dark black robes. His face looked paler but much younger, she would call him handsome but he was old enough to be her father. Hermione felt same thing with Remus. It was very weird it was like something was telling her that it was wrong to think them handsome but yet she had no problem thinking it about Sirius like that, and they are all the same age.

“Miss Gr….Hermione?” Snape started and Hermione looked at him, “Remus and I have something to tell you.”   
“Hermione I know your real mother.” Remus said, “She was my younger sister and Hermione you don’t know how much you look like her. I couldn’t believe it the first time I saw you.” Remus had tears in his light blue eyes and Sirius taken his hand and was holding on tight. “She died when you were very young she had been sick for a while. I also know your father.” At this he looked over at Snape. Hermione looked at Snape and her breath caught in her throat. Tears were running down his pale cheeks and his hands were shaking.

“I didn’t know the Grangers were like that.” Snape said his voice was shaking, “I promised Amanda, your mother, on her death bed that you would be safe. You were only two years old and there were still problems with death eater attacks. Amanda and you were a secret. I had to give you up they would have risen you to be something evil. You see You-know-who is well… Amanda was Remus half sister and she is the heir of Gryffindor and You-know-who…”  
“It’s Voldemort!” Hermione said, “I have to go. I have to let all of this sink in. I am sorry.” Hermione jump from her seat with tears rolling down her face and ran out the door. She ran from the classroom and from the dungeon and she ran toward her room, well now it was her and Draco’s room. She ran her finger along the wall and said the password. She ran inside and gasped. Ginny and Draco were making out on the couch and she was sitting on his lap. They broke apart and looked at her with wide eyes and Draco pushed Ginny off his lap and on the couch next to him and got up.

“Hermione wait,” He said but Hermione turn and was already out the door and was running toward the Gryffindor tower. 

“Dam you Fred and George!” Ginny cursed out loud. “Draco it was them and their stupid lust potion injected candy. I am so sorry we have to talk to her.” 

“What have I done?” Draco said as he fell back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.  
Hermione ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower and at the painting she barely got the password.  
“Golden Fire,” She said between sobs and ran into the common room. 

“Hermione?” said a voice. She looked up and Harry was sitting on a couch in front of the fire reading a book. When she saw him she ran and threw herself into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around this sobbing friend. He gently stroked her hair and rocked her in his arms. 

“Harry I have done stupid things.” She said as she pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes. “Very stupid things.” Then she began to tell Harry the whole story from her early childhood until up until a few moments ago. Everything came pouring out the whole and complete truth. Harry just sat there holding her as the story came pouring out. He never said a word or never judged her. 

“It's okay Mione,” Harry said, “We are teenagers we are supposed to make stupid mistakes. Hermione you are the strongest person I know. Hermione it is the honest truth when I say you are the most beautiful and amazing person I know. Albus Dumbledore isn’t the only one Voldemort should fear. Hermione you have been to hell and back and you are not broken. Hermione I…”

“Please Harry I am just too tired,” Hermione said, “Harry please just hold me.” 

* * *

“She won’t forgive me.” Draco said.

“No, she won’t,” Ginny said, “Draco there was no lust potion and you wanted me and you kissed me back.” 

“How could you do that?” Draco said as he walked out of the room. Ginny followed him out the door and down the hallway with a sneer on her face. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

“She nearly died and then you came to the rescue. You don’t disserve her.” Ginny hissed, “First Harry and now you. I loved her long before either of you two.” 

“What?” Draco said totally shocked. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. 

“She will forgive me although,” Ginny said a creepy smile was sliding onto her face, “Especially when she finds a mostly drunk hot chocolate in her rooms. The one her roommates saw me drinking as we were doing homework. The one you gave me with the lust potion in it. Hermione is the best potion brewer I know, even better than her father. Oh, yes I know about that. I make sure I know about everything that goes on in Hermione's life. She is Harry Potter's best friend and she is always in danger. I have to keep her safe and protected. I should have known about the Grangers, but I didn’t. I failed her but I won’t again. Draco you were born from bad blood you would have hurt her sometime soon. I just sped it up.” 

“Ginny you have gone nutters,” Draco said as he slowly and secretly reached for his wand, “You need help you are insane.” Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out Draco’s broken wand and threw it at his feet.  
“No Draco,” Ginny said as she raised her wand, “I am in love.”

“Ginny wait!” Draco said. 

“Crucio,” Ginny said and Draco couldn’t miss the spell. It hit him and he fell to the ground in pain. “Petrificus Totalus.” Draco felt his body go stiff and Ginny stood over him a few moments a sneer on her face and triumph in her eyes. Then she left him the swiftly walking toward the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry had gone to bed and Hermione was going up to bed to. She had dried her tears and Harry wanted to talk to her tomorrow. She walked into her room to find Angelina and Alicia there. They were wrapping Christmas presents to send home. The waved and smile and Hermione smiled back. She went over and sat on her bed, the sheets were a bit messy and there was Ginny's favorite mug on her end table. It was dark blue and had gold lettering on it that said, ‘Bookworms Rule!’ She picked it up and there was a bit of what looked to be hot chocolate in it. She picked it up and was about to hurl on to the floor when she smelled it. Hermione had an every good and very precise nose when it came to potions. She slowly sniffed it. It was a semi-powerful lust potion.  
“When did Ginny get this?” Hermione asked Angelina and Alicia.

“She went down to the kitchen,” Angelina said, “Said that Draco made them each a mug.”

“She didn’t finish it,” Alicia said, “Said it was a bit off, she thought the chocolate had gone stale.” Hermione got up and rushed toward the door and half way down the steps she ran into Ginny. She was sobbing.

“I..I didn’t mean it Mione,” She sobbed out while wrapping her arms around Hermione. Ginny was about 3 ½ inches taller than Hermione. 

“I know Ginny, I know.” Hermione said, “The chocolate wasn’t stale. Malfoy put a lust potion in it.” Ginny looked up into her eyes and leaned her forehead against Hermione's. 

“I should have been able to fight it,” She sobbed. “You have been my friend for so long and you have been through so much. I would never hurt you Mione, I love you.”

“I love you too Gin.” Hermione said. “Harry wants to get a butterbeer tomorrow, please come with us. How about for the winter break I come to your dorm, since you will alone, and we can stay up late and have fun?” Ginny smiled and then kissed Hermione's forehead and Hermione did the same to Ginny, they had been doing it for years.  
“Night Mione and sleep sweet.” Ginny said as they got up and Ginny walked down the few steps to her dorm.

“Sleep sweet Ginny.” Hermione said with a smile and went back up to her bedroom. She walked in and gave Angelina and Alicia a look that said, ‘I will tell you in the A.M.’, and then she changed into her silk silver night pants and silk silver nightshirt. She crawled into bed and said a spell to close the curtains. “I hate you Draco Malfoy and you will pay!” She whispered with pure hate in her voice as she closed to eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

“My Lord your son is a spy,” said a kneeled Lucius Malfoy.

“I know I shouldn’t have let Snape raise him,” Voldemort hissed, “But where my son failed me in loyalty and power my Granddaughter will make me proud.”   
“Ser…” Lucius started.

“Yes, he does,” He hissed, “It is the girl Hermione. Come Lucius you should have realized with her power.” Lucius remembered the fight last year outside Hogwarts’ gates. They had no idea who the death eaters were but they fought back. Lucius touched his shoulder without thinking about it. He touched the spot where he knew the scar was.   
“Yes my lord.” He said.

“I feel her anger and hate growing as we speak. I might feel sorry for whomever that hate is for. They will pay, she will make them pay.” Voldemort began to laugh his high hissing laugh as he felt his granddaughter’s hate grow as she drifted off to sleep. For he was ready to attack and soon Hogwarts’ would fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need to add this note so people will not go nuts, kind of explaining a few point without slowing down the story. If you are okay with how everything is going just skip this:  
> 1\. Hermione has a crush on Harry and he like her but did not what to do about it.  
> 2\. Ginny is kind-of crazy, but come one she spent a year with Voldemort in her head that had to mess her up a little bit  
> 3\. Ginny is mixing the love she has had for Hermione as a best friend and someone she looked up to as a real love  
> 4\. This is totally AU, so yeah going to take a lot of freedoms


	8. A Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, but my own OCs and the plot, and all the mistakes are mine.

Hermione was meeting Harry and Ginny in a little bit. She was walking in the forest area surrounding Hogsmeade. She saw some branches of long dead roses and reached out to touch them. She slowly ran her finger tips along the dead branches and put a little power out. Slowly buds appeared and the roses suddenly bloomed. 

“I never knew you could do that?” Said a soft deep voice from behind her. Hermione turned and Lex was walking slowly from out of the woods. His hair was sandy brown in colored and it was long enough to cover his hazel eyes if it fell into his face. He stood tall and lean and by looking at his posture you could tell he was strong. Hermione felt her fear turn into to hate. She felt angry tears slide down her face. 

“I should have done something to stop you from raping me,” She started, “But I didn’t want to believe it was happening. You are sick I am your sister.” 

“I never raped you,” Lex said to her while coming closer, “I made love to you because I love you and you really aren’t my sister.”

“But you didn’t know I wasn’t you sister then,” Hermione said getting a bit angrier, “You did rape me Lex, you did. I never wanted you. I never loved you like that. You tied me to my bed. I never wanted you!” Hermione flicked her hand toward him and he flew back about 10 feet. She no longer feared him, she hated him. Lex on the other hand was very frightened. He crab-walked himself back into a tree. Hermione looked at him, her eyes were burning with pain. She flicked her hand again and he twisted in a silent pain. As she was ready to make him pay for what he had done to her two strong arms wrapped around her. She turned and found herself in Harry’s arms. Ginny was running up to stand beside them a strange look in her eyes as she looked from Harry and then to Lex.

“Stupefy!” Ginny said and the spell hit Lex stunning him. Then she nodded at Harry and ran to get help. 

“Hermione stop you are going to kill him!” Harry said. 

“So?” Hermione whispered as she buried her face in his chest. Harry felt tears begin to pour down his face and he leaned in close to Hermione. 

“Because Hermione you are better than him.” He whispered into her ear. Hermione let everything go right there. She began to cry uncontrollably and hung onto Harry. She began to realize that Harry and she had been to hell and back so many times and they had always been there for each other. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

“I love you Harry.” She whispered to him. He pulled away slightly before lightly kissing her on the lips. Then he pulled her back into a tight embrace. Soon help came in the form of Dumbledore and McGonagall. But, still Hermione and Harry held on to one another.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a large old book when Draco found her. He knew that Lex had made an appearance earlier that day. He knew he needed to talk to her, to tell her the truth. He needed to make her understand that Ginny had been lying to her that Ginny herself was insane. He knew that Hermione would be angry at him. He also knew that it would hard to make her believe him over Ginny. After all he had been nasty to her all these years. But he also found himself thinking about what Ginny had said to him earlier. About him having bad blood and that he would have hurt Hermione in time.

He was scared that Ginny was right. He knew what kind of family he came from. The Malfoys had always been close to evil things and people. ‘What if I am just like every other person in my family?’ Draco had asked himself. He didn’t have an answer for his question. So he stood there watching her read, watching her fall into the book, watching her fall away from the evils of the world. He watched her long graceful fingers play with the pages. He watched her soft hair brush her neck. He loved everything about her. He slowly made his way out of the shadows and towards her. When he made it half way to her she looked up and saw him. Her eyes became icy orbs that bore into him. He felt an awful shiver go down his spine. He knew that it was going to harder then he originally thought. He made the rest of the way to her table slowly. But her eyes remained fixed to him, they remained cold. He felt like those amber orbs were boring into his very soul. 

“Hermione?” He asked her slowly. 

“Malfoy I had an awful day.” She whispered to him, her voice was like poison thorns. “I will not go to Dumbledore if you just walk away now.” 

“Please Hermione,” He pleaded with her, “Ginny lied she set me, us up. She has gone insane.”

“Malfoy stop it!” Hermione said as he stood up, “How dare you? Forget get the rules you will pay for what you done.” Draco felt his heart freeze at the look of hate in her eyes. He backed away a few steps as Hermione grabbed her things and swept out of the library. He felt tears flowing down his face. He knew that the girl he fell in love with was becoming lost. He also knew that he had to talk to Snape. 

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was meeting her a little bit. She had been crying the whole hour she had been here. Luckily for her it was a Hogsmeade weekend and nobody was here. She truly couldn’t hate Draco. She remembered her hate earlier and how it made her feel and the whole thing about trying to kill Lex. It really scared her that she could get that angry. Plus she had been watching Ginny and things did seem a bit weird about her. She knew that she cared about Draco and maybe really loved him but she also loved Harry. She thought that Harry and she belonged together. When Draco told her he wanted her to have his children she felt weird. Plus, she could never picture that. On the other hand she could picture her and Harry’s wedding. She was honest with herself and she could see herself spending the rest of her life with Harry. 

“Hermione are you here?” Harry asked as he walked into the room.

“Yea, Harry I am here.” Hermione said and hoped her eyes were dry.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked as he sat down next to her. Hermione scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her head. 

“I am not sure Harry.” She sighed as Harry kissed the top of her head. Harry gently placed soft, sweet kisses on top of her head and stroked her hair and Hermione found herself falling asleep in his arms. 

* * *

Draco walked quickly down to Snape’s office. When he got there he knocked on the door. The door opened rather quickly to reveal Snape.

“Mr. Malfoy what can I help you with?” Snape said while stepping aside to let him in. 

“Sir, it is Hermione,” Draco said as he sat down in front of Snape’s desk, “She seems angry, I mean very angry. There was so much hate in her eyes.” 

“He is getting to her,” Snape said with a long sigh and a slight edge in his voice. 

“Sir?” Draco asked. Snape had already stood up and was pacing the room. 

“That means he is going to strike soon.” Snape mumbled mostly to himself.

“Professor Snape are you alright?” Draco asked him. Snape stopped and quickly turned and faced Draco. 

“Mr. Malfoy please go back to your dorms.” He said but his voice didn’t contain the venom it usually had. Draco didn’t say anything as he got up and left. He knew something was up. He also knew that he missed Hermione very much. 

* * *

Hermione had gone up to wash up after she had woken up. Harry was waiting for her downstairs; they were going to sneak down to the kitchens to get some snacks and drinks. Hermione was coming down the steps when Ginny walked into the common room for some reason she stayed where she was and watched. 

“Hey, Ginny!” Harry greeted her. 

“Hey Harry,” Ginny said, “Have you seen Hermione?” 

“Yea, we were napping and just woke up,” Harry said, “She went upstairs to wash away the sleep.”

“You two were napping, together?” Ginny asked carefully. 

“Hermione was venting stuff to me Ginny,” Harry said, “Did you get a letter from Ron? I can’t believe he wanted to do the student exchange program.” Ginny slowly made her way over to Harry and sat down next to him. Then she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. She pulled him down on top of her as she lay down on the couch. Hermione decided to make her appearance at this time. She came noisily down the rest of the steps and into the common room; at that point Ginny pushed Harry way and slapped him.

“What the hell are you doing Harry?” Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Hermione nearly laughed out loud at this. “I’ve told you I do not like you like that.” Harry looked totally shocked his eyes wide looking from Ginny to Hermione. Hermione finally saw the smugness behind the tears. 

“Funny Ginny you kind-of looked like you wanted him when dragged him into the kiss.” Hermione said calmly and suddenly Ginny didn’t seem so smug. “There is also no hot chocolate lace with lust potion for me to sniff. I have to remind myself to apologize to Draco. Why Ginny? Why? I was your best friend. Why would you do that?” Ginny stood up a bit of disbelief in her eyes.

“Malfoy would have hurt you eventually,” Ginny said and then looked over at Harry with disgust in her eyes, “And him he played so many games with your heart, going out with Cho and such. But, I loved you before either of them. I love you even before I knew what love was. When I found out about your “parents” and “brother” I knew I failed you. I should have known about them, I should have protected you. But I didn’t. So I am making sure no one else hurts you. I love you and want us to be together forever.” Harry was very shocked and very worried. While Hermione realized that Draco was wrong when he said Ginny was insane. Ginny,   
Hermione realized, was homicidal. Harry reached for his wand. 

“Ginny...” Harry trailed off when he couldn’t find it.

“I took you wands, hid them.” Ginny said as she raised her wand at Harry. “Hermione, love, I am going to have to make you forget all this. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Hermione stared at her and knew she had to stop her from hurting Harry and herself. Hermione raised her right hand and Ginny's wand flew to her. Ginny was shocked at her wand was pulled out of her hand magically by Hermione. Ginny had no idea Hermione knew how to do wandless magic. Harry knew that Hermione could do wandless magic and took advantage and tackled Ginny. Ginny shrieked and kicked Harry in the stomach which caused him to roll off of her. By this time Hermione had pocketed Ginny's wand and then cast a stunning spell on her. Hermione went over and helped Harry up off the floor and then she flooed Dumbledore. 

* * *

Ginny had been taken to the hospital wing, after everything had been explained. Molly and Arthur Weasley were going to be contacted. Most likely Ginny would be transfer to St. Mungo’s for treatment. Dumbledore believed the ability to ignore good and evil was a side effect of what happened in her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione decide that she had to apologize to Draco tomorrow and have a long talk with him. Hermione had left Harry in the common room to finish up with Dumbledore and went straight to bed and fell right to sleep. Even though it was only 6:30 at night and she had missed dinner. 

 

* * *

Hermione was fast asleep in her bed the curtains drawn around her bed. She hadn’t bothered to change her clothes and the sheets were tangled around her body. Just then she felt someone shaking her awake. He opened her eyes and found Harry staring down at her panic in his bright emerald green eyes. 

“Harry what is going on?” Hermione asked she was completely awake at the look in his eyes. 

“Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts!” Harry said as Hermione jumped out of bed. She grabbed her wand, even though she really didn’t need it. Madam Hooch was in the common room gathering the younger students. The older students were leaving, to meet the other teachers; Harry had explained to Hermione. They met the teachers right outside the main door of Hogwarts. The cold bitter winter wind reached them through their cloaks even with warming spell. They saw as Death Eaters approached Hogwarts’ main gates. The students looked very scared but they tried not to show it. Hermione found Draco and he looked up at her. She mouthed to him ‘I am sorry.’ He smiled gently smiled at her and his eyes told her that she was forgiven. She felt Harry take her hand and give it a squeeze. She turned to Harry then back toward Draco to see the hurt in his eyes. She looked him trying to say that she still cared for him. He looked like he understood her. But they both knew that needed to have a long talk that is if they both survived the night.

They had staring moving toward the Death Eaters so they could meet them outside Hogwarts’ gates. Hermione saw Snape and Remus watching her and trying to not look like they were. She pay them no mind, she had too much else to worry about. As soon as the gates closed the battle began. Hermione saw, even though all kind of spells flying all around, Aurors appearing on the battle field. 

Soon she and Harry were separated in the battle. She cast curses on the Death Eaters and stopped to see if she could help the fallen people of her side. Soon the curses got so bad that she couldn’t tell if the fallen people were on the good or bad side. Hermione felt hot tears spilling down her face as she found the body of her friend Abby. Her long beautiful curly black hair spread out under her head like a dark halo and her dark blue eyes stared blankly at the sky. In vain Hermione knelt down and checked her pulse and it proved what she already knew, that Abby was dead. Hermione gently closed her eye and kissed her friend on her soft, smooth, cooling cheek. Then she got up and moved on a new passion as she cursed the Death Eaters. Soon she came she saw Professor Dumbledore laying on the ground Madam Pomfrey casting healing spells on him. Hermione ran up to them,

“Professor!” She cried. Dumbledore smiled at her the twinkle still in his eyes.

“He is going to be okay, Miss Granger.” She said. 

“Harry…” Dumbledore said and pointed off to the distance. Hermione was up and gone before he could finish. She ran at top speed as spells burst all around her. But as she reached a clearing she realized that she was too late. Harry was lying on the ground his body surrounded by a soft fading green light. Voldemort’s wand still smoking. He looked up at her with his snake-like face and smiled. He slightly bowed to her but kept his wand raised.

“Welcome my dear, grand-daughter, come share in my victory.” He said in a smooth voice. Hermione realized what Snape had been trying to tell her about Voldemort before. Suddenly she felt a presence around her, it smelled like wild flowers. She felt a new strength form inside her. She knew something that Voldemort didn’t know. She was both the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. She walked towards Voldemort, her grandfather, not as ‘just Hermione’ but with the heart of a lioness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I did not make it clear, Hermione was outside the protected grounds when Lex showed up. Plus I had to make sure Ginny got the help she needed and are you ready for some BAMF Hermione, Voldemort should really know never piss a woman off. I added the whole Harry/Hermione thing, because they are my second fav pairing in Harry Potter (can you guess my first), plus I really wanted to make Draco work.


	9. The Lioness and the Serpent: The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Well I do own the made up spells.

Hermione walked towards Voldemort until she reached Harry’s body. She stood by his body. He was her best friend and her first true love and he was dead. She let the pain leave her but she did not cry. Her long curly hair blew around her it was now a dark brown with hits of deep rich red in it. Her eyes were pure amber in color. Voldemort titled his head slightly as he looked at her, like he wasn’t sure what to make of her. Then he smiled a sinister smile.

“You loved him,” He spat, “But your emotions make you weak you are the heir of Slytherin.”

“No Voldemort,” She said her voice loud, clear, and unwavering, “My emotions make me strong, love makes me strong. Yes, I am the heir of Slytherin but like my mother before I am also the heir of Gryffindor.” Voldemort stared at her dumb-founded. He tried to form words but couldn’t get them out. She knew that he definitely didn’t know about her mother. She watched as he became very angry. 

“He wouldn’t have dared married Amanda,” He stared, “He hated her half-brother mutt of a man. He would have never gone against my orders.” 

“He never followed your orders,” She said realizing that she could no longer deny that Severus Snape was her father and Remus Lupin was her uncle. “And I think you know that and that is why you are so angry. That is why you hate him so much.” 

“No my dear,” He laughed cruelly, “I hated him because he was weak. Not once did he challenge me. He obeyed every order I gave. He should have proved that he truly was worthy of the title Heir of Slytherin.”

“But he did, challenge you. He married my mother and became a spy for Dumbledore. If he was ever truly on your side it was for a very short time.” Hermione took a step forward and she was now just past Harry’s body. She felt more strength flowing into her body. Voldemort just smiled at her. 

“That is why I wanted you,” He said, “You are strong, you are powerful, you are worthy of the title Heir of Slytherin.” Hermione walked forward until she was only 5 feet away from him. She stared him down, not one ounce of fear for him in her body.

“I am strong and powerful,” She started, “But I am a Gryffindor.” 

“No my dear you are my heir,” Then he shouted his wand was still pointed at her, “Expelliarmus!” Her wand flew out of her hand. “Accio wand!” Then her wand flew to him and he broke it half on his knee. 

“You see you have no choice.” 

“Impedimenta!” Hermione said as she flicked her hand toward him. He flew backward as the red jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. Energy cracked around her and through her body. She felt like something clicked inside her and a floodgate opened inside her. She felt like her blood was made liquid fire but also like it was made of ice. She didn’t know that her eyes were burning red with orange around the outside. Her skin was glowing an eerie white-silver. This time when Voldemort looked at her it wasn’t with curiosity but with fear. He stood up none the less and cast another curse.

“Crucio!” He shouted. The spell hurled toward her but she stood her ground. 

“Velestro!” She said and purple light came from her upturned hands and hit the curse stopping the curse the very second it hit. Voldemort yelled in anger in a loud inhuman shriek that echoed across the battle field behind Hermione. He launched himself upon her and drew a knife shape like a serpent and began to stab her. 

“You are my heir, my blood. You should obey me. You are mine, you were meant to be evil.” He screamed as he stabbed her shoulder and then her side. Hermione screamed in pain and felt energy burst from her body and threw him off her. He lay still a few seconds when he hit the ground about 20 feet away. He slowly picked himself up pain was also racking his body. Hermione somehow pulled herself to her feet. Thick dark red blood was pouring from several wounds. She steadied herself on her feet as he did the same. “It ends now!”

“Yes, it does.” Hermione said. He raised his wand at her,

“Avra….” He began. Unknown to Voldemort and Hermione Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, and Sirius were coming up the hill as the very moment. 

“Amandnon!” Shouted Hermione and a golden light pour from her hands. It hit Voldemort and he screamed in pain and faded to ashes. Hermione fell to her knees and crawled back to Harry’s body and placed a small kiss on his lips before passing out hoping she would wake up in his arms. She didn’t see her blood still flowing soaking her robes, or the teachers who witness the whole scene, or Voldemort’s wand finally falling turning to dust as it hit the ground, and she didn’t hear Dumbledore say,

“He is finally gone forever.” She wouldn’t know until later that her father and uncle came rushing to her side praying that it wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about Harry, but his death was not in vain, it helped Hermione tap into strong emotions to make her that much more powerful if only for a little bit. You think Voldemort would understand that love is much more powerful then hate but no he does not.


	10. Celebrating and Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes. So this is it the end. Warning this chapter contains sad feels.

Hermione felt herself floating in a purple light. Sometimes it went to white when she opened her eyes more. Her body was so cold and she couldn’t even shiver. But slowly, very slowly, she felt her body began to warm up. The heat began at her toes and finger tips, and then began to move up and inward towards the center of her body. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and the light faded to reveal a white high ceiling. She turned her head and realized that she was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. She hoped all that had happen had been a dream that she had been in a coma for a few weeks. 

She saw there were several comfy overstuffed chairs surrounding her bed. Some of the chairs where covered with thick warm colorful blankets and two had books sitting on them. The white sheets of her bed were tangled around her and she pulled them off of her. She was wearing a long thick white night gown. She needed to have a nice long bath. She was sweaty, her muscles ached, her joints were sore, and if she moved too much her stab wounds bleed a little bit. She noticed that she had been stabbed twice in the shoulder and three times in the chest and stomach area. The one on her lower left side was the worst the rest barely bled when she moved. She was starving but what made her worry is that there were no other injured people in the hospital wing. 

“Thank goodness you are finally awake,” Said Madam Pomfrey but her voice was very gentle and motherly. She came and checked Hermione and then did a spell to make sure everything inside was okay too. She gave Hermione a bright smile, “Miss Granger I must say you have always been a fast healer and this account has been no different.” 

“How long have I been asleep?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, dear it had been awhile,” She said sadly, “It has been about 9 weeks.” Hermione felt her eyes go wide and her heart drop. Just then she saw Dumbledore come into the wing, he worn a smile and his eyes twinkled. 

“Poppy would you please excuse us,” He said and then looked at Hermione, “I am sure Miss Granger has many questions.” Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded before walking away. Dumbledore sat down on a blue chair near her and gave him a sigh. “Like I said before, Hermione, I am sure you have a lot of questions.”

“So all the things that happened this year really did happen?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, Hermione, I am afraid they have.” Dumbledore said gravely the twinkle no longer in his eyes.

“The Grangers?” She asked while leaning against her pillows so she was sitting up.

“The trial has taken place and they were sentenced,” He trailed off and she understood and didn’t push it any further. 

“How about Harry?” She asked very quietly. She truly hadn’t meant to ask that question since she was afraid of the answer. But, the words had just spilled out of her mouth. She also had to make sure what she remember was the truth or if Harry had yet again escaped death. 

“Your memories are safe to trust.” Dumbledore said. Hermione felt her heart break and felt tear come to her eyes. Dumbledore got up and help Hermione so that she was lying down again. “Get some more rest. We are having a special ceremony in two days. Rest, so you can attend.” He waved his hand and a new red and gold night gown appeared followed clean white bed sheets. He patted her unwounded left shoulder and turned to leave.

“Sir,” She asked quickly and he turn back around and looked at her, “What happened to Voldemort?”

“Your spell killed him, forever this time.” He said and then turned and walked out of the hospital wing. Hermione stared at the ceiling trying to process everything that had happened. Then she found herself suddenly very tired and soon she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. 

* * *

Hermione awoke again to a soft snoring beside her bed. When she opened her eyes she saw a familiar red-head young boy sleeping in a chair. His head was leaning against the back of the chair and his mouth was hanging open. Hermione practically flew out of her bed and embraced Ron in a huge hug. Ron, on the other hand, was ready to defend himself when he realized who it was and hugged her back. Then he realized she was bleeding from her side and rushed her back into bed. Hermione let go when he placed her back into the bed and realized her mistake. She said a healing spell and fixed her wound and then used a cleaning spell to get the blood off Ron's robes. He stared at her his mouth hanging open.

“My wandless magic has gotten better since you been away.” She said sheepishly.

“Ah, duh!” He responded and Hermione giggled at his attitude. 

“So how was America? When did you get back? What do you know? What is the press saying? Were you or anyone else attacked? Is your family okay?” She said all in one breath and rather quickly and Ron was left to figure out what out what she had just said. 

“America was great, I just got back today because the ministry wasn’t letting anyone travel for a while, I know about everything thanks to my parents and Remus, no we weren’t attacked over in the States, and my family is fine well, except for Ginny of course.” He said.

“How is she?” Hermione asked quietly, after Ginny was St. Mungo’s she hadn’t received a letter from anyone is the Weasley family.

“Does your mum hate me too much?”

“Mione, you know that wasn’t your fault. My mum thinks you hate us.” He said, “There hasn’t been a change in Ginny though.”   
“How could you mum ever think that?” Hermione said tears running down her pale cheeks. “You guys were… are family to me. I sometimes almost call you mum, mum.” Ron leaned over and hugged her tight a bright smile on her face. 

“She will be glad to hear that.” Ron said as he hugged his best friend tear also running down his cheeks. 

* * *

Hermione slowly looked around the grounds of Hogwarts. The students and their families were standing on the very grounds that the battle had taken place over a month ago. The grass was just starting to grow back. Dumbledore had decided to let it grow back naturally. Everyone knew that she had been the one to destroy Voldemort, she had read the stories that her friends had clipped from the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore had asked her to give a speech for the memorial ceremony. She had only a few hours to prepare the speech but she didn’t even try, she was going to speak from her heart. 

There were several people on raised dais, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the new Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, her father Serveus Snape, her uncle Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and a few other ministry officials. She saw Draco and his mother sitting out in the crowd, they were both finally free of Lucius’ control. Draco had ended up being the one to kill him and took no pleasure in doing it. Behind the dais was a tall black marble monument with, the people who died names in it. The names were done in thin beautiful platinum letters; Harry’s name was exactly in the middle of the monument. The monument was two simple interlinking ovals. Each over was outlined with a line of thin platinum. It was beautiful in its simplicity and was Dean Thomas who designed it. Hermione's appearance hadn’t changed since that night had stayed the same. She still had the dark brown hair with dark red mixed in and her eyes were still amber in color. She waited until Dumbledore had finished speaking and announced her,

“And now to say a few words and officiate this memorial, Miss Hermione Granger.” Then he went over and took his seat next to McGonagall. Hermione stood up the wind gently blew her school robes. She walked up and stood behind the magical podium and took a long deep breath. The late February breeze blew her robes and hair slightly. It was surprising very warm, for this early in the year. The sun was shining beautifully and brilliantly casting warmth down upon them. It warmed both them and the marble monument and she was somewhat nervous. This was the only thing in her life, except the battle, that she hadn’t planned for and for that reason it seemed right not to plan for it. She saw Mrs. Weasley sitting next to Mrs. Malfoy, they held hands. They were friends that were finally reunited. They all watched her waiting for her to begin. Reporters were waiting to capture very word, since she was the one that destroyed Voldemort. She took a long deep breath.

“December 21, 2004 is a date that will be burned into our minds forever. No matter if we were here on that night or not. But, for those of us that were here will have more than a date burned into our minds. Today we are here to honor the people who fought for freedom on that day, people who lived and died for it. For they are the ones who we must remember because they are truly the most selfless hero’s of the battle, of this war. On that day people lost mothers, fathers, sisters, bothers, and people that they loved. Some of us watched those people die right in front of our eyes, but the sun did rise. We must use that simple fact to get us through the hardest moments in out lives. The moments when we missed them the most, that no matter what happens the sun will rise. They gave their lives for peace, so they did not die in vain and that is something we have to be thankful for. Their deaths were not in vain, even if it does not help the pain it will help us heal. The people whose names are on the moment behind me are the ones who won this war. They gave up everything and they faced death head on. But history has shown that these people don’t always make it into the history books, the most heroic people in the battle. So we will make sure the world remembers, we will make sure the future remembers them. I know that we won’t forget them, that I won’t forget them.” By this time Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and she wasn’t the only one.

* * *

They were in the great hall celebrating Voldemort’s fall. There were a lot of small round tables spread out around the hall, just like it was her 4th year at the Yule Ball. People were talking, toasting, and just being there for each other. Whenever someone headed her way she would duck into the shadow and make her way into some other part of the hall. 

“You can’t shut yourself off from the world,” said a voice. She turned and there stood Draco. 

“I am not shutting myself off from the world.” She snapped at him.

“He is dead Hermione,” Draco said and tried to wrap her into a hug, “Harry is dead.” Hermione pulled away from him quickly and looked him in the eyes.

“I know Draco. I was there just after it happened.” She said wrapping her own arms around her body.

“But do you realize that he is dead,” He started, “I have seen you looking at the doors, hope in your eyes. You are waiting for him to come in and say it was all a big mistake.”

“So what!” She said, she wasn’t yelling but her voice was filled with emotion.

“He is dead and he is not coming back.” Draco said. Finally she let the tears fall. The real tears the ones that would bring her pain out with him. It finally sunk in that Harry was really dead. She was crying so bad that her body was shaking and Draco wrapped his arms around her and this time she let him. She rested her head on his shoulder and asked him a simple question,

“Draco, why do you make me cry?” He gently kissed her right temple and held her tighter.

“So I can always be there to wipe away your tears.” He replied and then rested his head on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story has come to an end. The only reason I left Ron out of most of the story is that I just have trouble writing him, but I do like him seeing Hermione as a sister. I know the ending is so full off feels and I never thought I was a feels person until I started writing fanfiction. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I do take challenges and requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I am making wandless magic a bigger deal then in the book series.


End file.
